<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by rockwell_psycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801192">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho'>rockwell_psycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Not) Just Friends - Bob Fosse x Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fosse/Verdon (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artistic Conversations, Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Loss, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Taking a nervous pull at your cigarette you stare at a few paintings on the floor. Your first exhibition is going to happen this weekend already, and the closer you approach to the Day X, the more imperfections you find in all your works. Plus there still is a couple of pieces to finish, but panic paralyzes you.</p>
<p>The sound of a doorbell drags you out of anxious thoughts.</p>
<p>As you see him in your door spy, you almost gasp out loud. You didn’t think it was possible, but… guess it just happened - you forgot that you arranged a meeting with Bob Fosse."</p>
<p>Part 2/3 of "(Not) Just Friends" - Bob Fosse x Reader series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Fosse/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Not) Just Friends - Bob Fosse x Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
<p>Taking a nervous pull at your cigarette you stare at a few paintings on the floor. Your first exhibition is going to happen this weekend already, and the closer you approach to the Day X, the more imperfections you find in all your works. Plus there still is a couple of pieces to finish, but panic paralyzes you.</p>
<p>The sound of a doorbell drags you out of anxious thoughts.</p>
<p>As you see him in your door spy, you almost gasp out loud. You didn’t think it was possible, but… guess it just happened - you forgot that you arranged a meeting with Bob Fosse.</p>
<p>Since the first time you met, you always felt awkward in his presence. You heard a lot of stories about him. After these stories your brain literally screamed “STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!” And yet, you couldn’t fight the attraction. Bob’s charm was intoxicating. Yet so far, you managed to keep distance. Until… something happened between the two of you at that party. You didn’t know what it was exactly. Just you and him in a dimly lit kitchen. You didn’t even talk much, and didn’t even kiss. You just smoked at a big window with a view on the city lights, and then you danced. You kept coming back to this night in your thoughts again and again, to this strange feeling of intimacy and warmth towards a person you hardly knew. You couldn’t explain it, but you liked it somehow.</p>
<p>Three days later he suddenly called and asked you out for a cup of coffee, and you said yes. Why? You kept asking yourself this question and couldn’t find any reasonable answer. He clearly was not good for you. Or did you want to be one of <em>those</em> girls?.. But you remembered the night, the dance, his sad green eyes and his soft touch. And you said yes.</p>
<p>It was before the organizers changed the dates of your exhibition opening and this madness started. </p>
<p>Now he’s standing at your door, looking actually pretty gorgeous in his hat and a trench coat, and you’re here, absolutely not prepared, messy hair, a pair of old jeans stained with paint, a plaid shirt and no make-up on… But you don’t really want to ditch him. So far, he was really nice to you and doesn’t deserve it.</p>
<p>So you take a deep breath and open the door</p>
<p>- Hey!.. - Bob smiles at you softly, slightly surprised at your look.</p>
<p>- Hey… - You smile back awkwardly. You hate this situation and already feel guilty, but decide to just simply be honest. - Bob, look… Please don’t hate me, but… You see, my exhibition’s opening this weekend and I’m going completely insane… So… I…</p>
<p>- You forgot.</p>
<p>You’re not sure if it’s a question or just a statement of fact, but he doesn’t sound or look angry. He even seems slightly amused.</p>
<p>- Yes… And I’m terribly sorry. I really didn’t want to ditch you on purpose or something, it’s just…</p>
<p>- Hey, it’s fine, sweetheart, I can understand that, - he replies reassuringly, soft smile still playing on his lips. - It’s your first big event, right? I can imagine how nervous you are. Been there, you know.</p>
<p>- Right… - You let out a nervous laughter. - Thanks for… understanding.</p>
<p>- We could still go somewhere though, - Bob goes on. - A little distraction is good for you.</p>
<p>Obviously he doesn’t want to leave just like that.</p>
<p>- I uh… You see, I don’t look very presentable at the moment, and I don’t want to make you wait… But… - You hesitate for a second. - Since you’re here anyways, why don’t you come in? It’s a bit messy around, but I have plenty of coffee, so…</p>
<p>- Yeah, I’d love to.</p>
<p>You step aside, letting him into your apartment. It’s a small studio, and now it looks messy as ever, but inviting him seems right. You’d feel bad about booting him out. Bob takes off his coat and hat, puts them on the rack and looks around curiously.</p>
<p>- It’s a nice place you’ve got. And these are your works? - He points at the paintings you observed before he came.</p>
<p>- Yep, - you nod.</p>
<p>- Can I take a look?</p>
<p>- Sure. Some of them are not ready yet though…</p>
<p>- So I’m the first person to see them? Wow. That’s an honor, - Bob smirks.</p>
<p>- Thanks, but… To be completely honest, I’m already not sure if like anything from here or not any more. - You shrug.</p>
<p>- Why not? They’re beautiful.</p>
<p>- Oh it’s… complicated. You know, I thought I still have plenty of time to fix things by next week, but they changed the date so now it opens up this weekend already and I… I’m freaking out, really. I’m absolutely not ready, and I have this kind of an imposter syndrome I guess. I’m not sure if I’m worthy enough to have my own exhibition. It’s like it’s a mistake and I shouldn’t be there at all.</p>
<p>- That’s not true. Of course you’re worthy. But you know what? I know this feeling damn well.</p>
<p>- You do? - You blink in surprise. It’s a bit weird to hear from such a successful and confident man.</p>
<p>- Oh yeah, - he chuckles. - Believe it or not… You know Cabaret, right?</p>
<p>- Course I do.</p>
<p>- I went to the premiere, and I couldn’t handle watching. I left the cinema hall and was waiting in the lobby.</p>
<p>- Really?… But… It’s a really good movie. You won so many awards for it…</p>
<p>- But I didn’t know that yet. You see, it’s the goddamn perfectionism that makes us constantly second guess and wonder if we really did enough… On the other hand, what could we achieve without it?..</p>
<p>- Yeah, that’s true, - you smile. - Wow, I had no idea we have something in common.</p>
<p>- I’m full of surprises, sweetheart, - not only his lips are smiling, but also his eyes, green and sparkling. You have no idea how he manages to do it, but this smile is contagious.</p>
<p>- So, you wanted some coffee, I guess?</p>
<p>- I’d die for it.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- You know, I really like your place, it’s very artistic, - Bob says as you’re sitting at your table with mugs of coffee. You add some milk in yours; Bob likes it dark. - There’s a lot of light in here.</p>
<p>- Oh yes, it’s probably my favorite thing about this apartment, - you agree.</p>
<p>- Did anyone tell you your hair look particularly beautiful in this light? - He reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. The gesture is gentle, practically innocent, yet it sends shivers down your spine.</p>
<p>- Bob, can I ask you something?</p>
<p>- Yeah, - his fingers keep stroking your hair absentmindedly.</p>
<p>- Why… Are you here?</p>
<p>- Huh?</p>
<p>- In my kitchen… With me.</p>
<p>- Why would I not?</p>
<p>Warm. This word describes his smile the best, even though a hint of sadness deep inside his eyes still stays.</p>
<p>- I mean… There are so many gorgeous women around you: actresses, dancers, models… And I’m just… Ordinary.</p>
<p>- You’re wrong, sweetheart. You’re anything but that. You’re talented. And you’re beautiful. You just don’t see what I can see. But… I can show you…</p>
<p>He leans in. His lips brush against yours softly; just a feathery touch, and then you can feel him kissing you. You have no idea why, but you let him. He’s a good kisser. His mouth is warm, unhurried, his tongue slips between your lips with such tenderness that you’re about to melt, but the voice of reason is still alive in your head, and you pull back slowly, before things got too far.</p>
<p>- I’m… Not gonna sleep with you, Bob, - you whisper in reply to his questioning look.</p>
<p>He chuckles bitterly, fingertips brushing against your cheek.</p>
<p>- Why do you keep assuming I only need one thing?</p>
<p>- You’ve got a certain reputation, Bob Fosse.</p>
<p>He laughs quietly under his breath, and then looks you in the eye again.</p>
<p>- Yeah, right. Won’t even deny that. Probably those gossips you’ve heard about me are all true… But also it’s true that I’m not here for just a shag.</p>
<p>- Really? Than my question still stands: <em>why</em> are you here?</p>
<p>Bob lowers his eyes for a moment. Suddenly you realize - whatever he’s going to tell you right now is not that easy for him.</p>
<p>- This might sound weird from me… - He clears his throat. - I… Lost a friend a few days ago. He um… He was one of those people who kept putting up with my shit for many years, kept sticking around no matter what. I used to take it for granted, you know. Like we always do. But now he’s gone and I feel… Emptiness. Like a dark hole inside. And… Nothing really helps. Sex, booze, parties… Work… The emptiness is still there.</p>
<p>He sighed, closed his eyes for a second, rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>- So… What you’re trying to say is that you need… A friend?.. - You ask carefully.</p>
<p>- Is that too surprising?</p>
<p>- No, not at all. Everyone needs a friend, and I’m sorry for your loss. I know this feeling. It’s terrible and hurts like hell. But still… Why me?</p>
<p>- I just kept thinking of that party, remember? You looked a bit out of place, I felt out of place as well… So I figured you might understand.</p>
<p>His voice is soft and quiet. For some reason you have no doubt he’s honest with you at the moment. Your heart shrinks. Suddenly a successful and confident showman, a charming womanizer is so vulnerable in front of you that you want to give him a hug. Instead, you just place your hand on his.</p>
<p>- You’re right, I understand. I feel out of place pretty often, actually.</p>
<p>He nods, holding your hand in his, stroking your knuckles with his fingertips.</p>
<p>- Thank you, y/n.</p>
<p>You stay like that for a while without saying a word, but feeling closer than you ever expected.</p>
<p>- Okay, one more question, - you break the silence. - If you need a friend, why did you kiss me? That’s not what friends do.</p>
<p>- Well I think it’s pretty normal if a single straight man wants to kiss a beautiful woman… You can’t blame me for that! - Bob cocks an eyebrow.</p>
<p>- Shut up, - you laugh.</p>
<p>- You liked it though, didn’t you? - Mischievous sparkles are playing in his eyes. - Correct me if I’m wrong, but you wouldn’t have accepted my invitation if you weren’t at least a tiny bit interested in me.</p>
<p>You can feel your cheeks blushing.</p>
<p>- Fine, I admit. I am, - you confess. - But I just don’t wanna be one of those girls you pick up for a night.</p>
<p>- Y/n, you’ll <em>never</em> gonna be one of those girls, - he says, and you want to believe him.</p>
<p>- Okay. But I’d still prefer not to rush the things up.</p>
<p>- That’s okay with me, - he smiles and leans in again, this time placing just a light chaste kiss on the corner of your mouth. The tips of your noses touch for a moment before he pulls back, and you both smile. Maybe… This could work out somehow? You’ll see. All you know is that something binds you together and maybe tonight you’re not that close physically, but emotionally you got way closer.</p>
<p>And it feels right.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Hey, Bob.</p>
<p>He turns to you, standing at the doorway.</p>
<p>- Will you come to my exhibition opening?</p>
<p>Bob puts on his hat, tilts it a bit to the side and smiles.</p>
<p>- I’ll be there, sweetheart.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>